Kingkiller Chronicle Wiki:About
The is a a wiki-based communal resource dedicated to fantasy series the Kingkiller Chronicle by American author Patrick Rothfuss. The goals of are: *We strive to be the premier source of information on all aspects of the world of Temerant where the events in the series take place. This includes information from the written works, as well as other information of value to fans. *We work toward creating an online community for members to share their views and their theories on the books and related media. Background Foundation The was created on April 12, 2009 at 9:46 pm by LunaSol. It was the 15895th wiki on Wikia. Formerly acting as a bureaucrat and an administrator in the wiki, LunaSol is no longer active on this community and is considered as having left the wiki. Hosted by Wikia, the does not, and will never have a member who has the final word in community decisions, or any semblance of formal authority. Community decisions are the responsibility of all members, made by consensus through discussion. However, for maintenance and moderation purposes, has a group of administrators, who are experienced members of the site entrusted with additional tools. After LunaSol's leaving, different users have taken on the responsibilities of administrating the wiki. Currently, has two active administrators: Ivorydoom who joined the wiki on November 7, 2012 and Ohmystars on March 15, 2015. Design As is a community-driven wiki, a number of people collaborated to provide the wiki's current designs. The current theme (mainly CSS, background and logo customization) was designed by administrator Ohmystars. She is also responsible for the creation and maintenance of the most-used content templates. Community Our resource of information on everything about the The Kingkiller Chronicle series is entirely written, maintained and updated by people like you. is dependent on volunteers for its continued survival. Many wonder how they can help . Fortunately, there are a wide variety of activities and jobs that you can do. * Improve and/or rewrite articles: As is based around an encyclopedia of everything to do with The Kingkiller Chronicle, this can be said to be the core activity of the site. * Express your views in the forum: is a good way to discuss your opinion on the books, characters, events in The Kingkiller Chronicle series or even the wiki itself. * Chat with other community members: You can chat in real time with other community members on IRC, which can be accessed . * Create fanart for the wiki: Spice up articles by creating graphical images, like illustrations of characters. Being a wiki-based site, which by its nature should be editable by anyone, there is a necessity of having certain policies and guidelines (or "rules") to guide use of the site. Read them here. Important information As you traverse the wiki feel free to edit, correct, or add any information you feel is missing, try to remember a few simple rules. * Acknowledge speculation. Speculating is fine, even fun, but please acknowledge it as such so beginning readers can separate facts from conjecture. The best place to discuss these ideas is generally in the comment sections at the bottom of each page. * Be nice! Everyone on this wiki loves the Kingkiller Chronicles, please try and recognize that by being kind and understanding if people make mistakes. * If you are a beginner to editing, a good place to start is by checking out the Community Portal! Thank you and enjoy the Wiki! Category:Site administration Category:Community